


It's For the Kids

by baltshake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baltshake/pseuds/baltshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe waiting for his boyfriend in the bathroom was a bad idea and maybe he should have thought this idea out more but Gilbert was confident in the fact that his plan would be a huge success. So, naturally, it had to go awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's For the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Alfred dressing up as santa and Gilbert as his slutty reindeer."

For someone who had their expressiveness commented on so frequently, Alfred had a damn good poker face with his expression being set to neutral and his eyes giving nothing away. Of course, that didn’t really help him in the actual game itself as he tended to get too eager with his cards and lost a variety of bets because of it. But that detail isn’t applicable to this story and so will have to be touched upon at another time.

Dressed as the good old character of Santa Claus, Alfred had been only to happy to accept child after child onto his lap to ask them what they wanted for Christmas, pose for a picture, and then hand them a candy cane before they shoot off to their parents. His eyes certainly sparkled enough and his laugh was infectious enough to even make the two haggard looking people dressed as elves crack a couple smiles between them. It also helped that the man really was good with kids and seemed to love spending time with them and making them happy.

In this situation, Gilbert felt it was the beard that made his boyfriend’s face so unreadable. He’d been waiting for Alfred in the bookstore’s bathroom where the meet and greet with “Santa” had been taking place and had just been wondering when the damn thing would be over when said man appeared.

“Hey,” he said, trying to sound and look as casual as he could as he leaned against the bathroom wall. Okay, maybe that wasn’t such a good idea as the wall was very cold and he happened to not be wearing a shirt. Resisting the urge to twitch at the sensation, he instead watched Alfred for any insight to what the man could be thinking. So far, he couldn’t get a read off of him except for the fact that he was frozen in the doorway with his hand still on the doorknob. That couldn’t be a bad sign, right?

“Sooo.” Gilbert dragged out that vowel as the silence stretched a bit too long for his comfort. “How’d that all go then? That Santa thing?”

“Gil.” He always did admire Alfred for being able to keep a level head in the situations that required it but he hardly felt the other needed it right now. If anything, he wanted a bit more excitement from either of the man’s two heads. Preferably both. He felt his ego sting a little at this rather lackluster reaction but strived not to show it.

“Al?”

Alfred took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth which caused little tufts of the beard to flutter. He took a step further into the room and closed the door. The beard was taken off so his face could finally be seen. “Why are you standing in the bathroom in just a fuzzy codpiece and some antlers?”

The way he said that made it sound like Gilbert was a weirdo. “Okay, so number one.” He held up a finger. “This is not a codpiece. It’s more of a fuzzy cock-sock. Number two.” The second finger went up. “Because I want you to ride me all the way around the world.”

The silence that followed was broken by the soft noise of the beard slipping out of Alfred’s suddenly slack grip and hitting the floor. Cheeks pinking in a mixture of secondhand embarrassment and a splash of mortification, the blond buried his flushed face into his hands and groaned loudly. “You did not just say that. Oh my God, you did not just say that.”

Planting his legs apart so he was standing upright, Gilbert put his fists onto his hips and pretended not to be as equally flustered. “I did and I don’t take it back.”

“Oh my Gooood.”

“Is that a no?”

A snort quickly turned into a giggle and then Alfred’s hands were falling away to reveal his laughing face. Gilbert would have been offended if his boyfriend wasn’t so damn cute when he laughed. The little bastard knew it too and knew he could get away with laughing like that in situations like this when the only option was clearly that they were going to get hot and heavy in a rather unsanitary place while patrons still milled about outside and could probably hear Alfred’s laughter from there. Obviously that was the only pathway for them now.

“It’s not a no. Not really.” Alfred was still giggling to himself but he took another step forward to wrap his arms around Gilbert. He supposed he should be grateful as he was getting a bit cold. The things he did for love. “Just, um. How about we go home first? I mean, a kid puked in here like an hour ago so it’s sorta gross.”

Well then. Gilbert could respect that logic and so gracefully accepted help with getting Alfred’s change of clothes on. He could be patient for a bit longer. For the spirit of Christmas, of course.


End file.
